


The Devil Is In The Details

by SarineCassius



Series: Tricky Victories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Other, hidden in plain sight, melinda may knows everything, natasha is a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: Natasha couldn’t shake the feeling that Sigyn was hiding something. In her mind, no one could be that kind and patient...Not even Coulson (and Coulson was the closest thing to a saint she’d ever met), but god damn it she just couldn’t find a comprehensible reason to distrust Sigyn...





	The Devil Is In The Details

**Author's Note:**

> I love smart people being oblivious about the most simple of things...

**The Devil Is In The Details**

 

Natasha couldn’t shake the feeling that Sigyn was hiding something. Sure, she was a pretty little thing that spent her time taking long walks around the garden, reading and making tea; but so was May, and so was Pepper and so was, well, herself and all of the previous women on her list had already proved to be deadly when necessary. 

 

So, what was Sigyn’s big secret?

 

She had observed the vanir during the strategy meetings, and even when she was kind to everyone, there was something about her that people didn’t say out loud, something that gave her an aura of mystery...Everyone, even Bucky, held her up high in a pedestal along with the things you weren’t supposed to touch but only admire from afar. 

 

Needless to say, Natasha respected her, but trust her? No, trust was a whole other thing.

 

In her mind, no one could be that perfect and kind and patient...Not even Coulson (and Coulson was the closest thing to a saint she’d ever met), but god damn it she just couldn’t find a comprehensible reason to distrust Sigyn. 

 

Admittedly, the woman had been growing up on her; she came up with the most effective strategies for the battle field and always made accurate comments about their fighting techniques like “take advantage of your height, Thor” or “aim higher, Quill” or “Punch before you talk, Peter” or “Communicate with your teammates, Barnes”...how Sigyn had managed to make everyone listen was beyond her.

 

So Natasha watched her carefully, waiting for the mask to slip, and had sneaked into her bedroom more than once trying to find...well, she didn’t know exactly what just yet. But she was close...right? In the meantime, she kept on watching her closely as she strolled through the gardens.

 

“What are you doing?” said Clint, biting an apple as he stood beside her

 

“I’m looking for something…” she answered, unwilling to share her concerns with him

 

“Please tell me you’re not in love with her” he spoke, his mouth disgustingly full of half eaten apple “I don’t think i can handle anyone else mooning over Sigyn”

 

“Not my type, Clint” she snorted, and after pondering a few seconds “It’s just...i have the feeling that she’s hiding something”

 

“Who’s hiding something?” May and Coulson approached them

 

“Natasha thinks Sigyn is hiding something” said Barton, taking another bite “I think she’s paranoid”

 

“I think Sigyn is delightful” Coulson smiled, waving towards the garden, where Sigyn waved back, her golden bracelet shining brightly under the sun.

 

“Yeah, but isn’t she a little...too delightful?” she turned back to look at the gardens again “Every single one of us is some kind of fucked up and she’s just…”

 

“Oh, she has her fair share of fucked up” May crossed her arms and feigned disinterest

 

“What do you know, May?” she frowned deeply

 

“If you haven’t noticed, then i’m not telling you”

 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that, just tell us!” Barton complained

 

“You’re supposed to be the best of the best, kids, you figure it out” May took Coulson’s arm and dragged him down the hallway

 

“But we’re on vacation!” Clint yelled at the duo before they disappeared around a corner “Well, now i’m curious”

 

“Yeah, me too”

 

So now there were two of them on the look for...well...whatever it was…

 

Three weeks passed without answer and she was growing really, really impatient (specially since Coulson started smiling mockingly when he noticed them spying on Sigyn). The team was currently holding a meeting, and they were all sitting around a large oval table, listening carefully as Stark explained the new tech he had installed in the Quinjets and in Quill’s ship. 

 

May was on her left and Barton on her right, Sigyn right in front of her across the table.

 

“Did you figure it out?” May whispered

 

“No” she felt her mood quickly souring (oh, how she hated to be reminded of her failures)

 

“Look at her wristband, then”

 

Natasha frowned and looked at Sigyn’s wrist. What could possibly be so important about it? It was the exact same golden wristband she had been wearing in her right arm since she arrived at the base, a permanent fixture in her attire…She looked up and found Sigyn staring at her. Natasha avoided her gaze and caught the woman smiling cheekily with the corner of her eye.

 

“I’m starting to worry, Natasha, do i really have to tell you?”

 

“I don’t see what’s so big about a wristband” she whispered back at her “Thor wears them as well”

 

“Yes, he even wears two of them…” May rolled her eyes, clearly as exasperated as she felt

 

“Of course he wears two of them! What good there is in using just one wristband?”

 

“Oh good God. You know what, forget it. I’m scheduling an appointment with the ophthalmologist for you” May crossed her arms and turned her back to her

 

Now Natasha was fuming. So Sigyn wore a wristband, big deal. A lot of people wore wristbands, even Vision had added them up to his suit recently. Thor wore wristbands, Loki wore wristbands...didn’t he? He looked at the trickster, leaning back into the chair, his left arm in the table and bingo, a gold and shiny metal piece covering most part of his left arm...It even looked strangely familiar...

 

She couldn’t help the loud gasp that came out of her mouth as her eyes widened. 

 

“Nat, are you okay?” Bruce asked from the end of the table

 

“Ehmm, yeah...no, i mean, i have to go to the bathroom” she left the room in a hurry, entering the nearest bathroom. “What the hell?!” she said to her reflection in the mirror

 

Sigyn was wearing the wristband that was missing from Loki’s right side. How hadn’t she notice that before! That had to mean they were together, like, together together. How had the little shit managed to be with Sigyn? Oh, Barton was going to flip when she told him.

 

She opened the door and found Sigyn right outside the bathroom, an arm raised to knock.

 

“Ms. Romanoff. I just came to see if you were okay”

 

“Oh, i’m great” Natasha felt the need to laugh

 

“So, i assume you know about…”

 

“Yep. I know your little secret” she rejoiced as poor Sigyn blushed deeply

 

“I hope i, well, that  _ we _ can count on your discretion. Ms. May and Mr. Barnes have been exceptionally muted about it and i cannot tell you how much it means to us that this stays a secret for as long as possible”

 

“Barnes knew that you and...you know...are an item? That bastard!”

 

“Please keep your voice down…” she looked behind them, towards the conference room, worried that someone may listen

 

“So it’s true then, that good girls always fall for the tall, dark stranger” she said, as Sigyn laughed nervously “Well, i can’t blame you, he is kind of attractive i guess. Just keep a cool head, he is a backstabbing fucker and i would hate to see you heartbroken about the end of an affair”

 

“Affair?” Sigyn frowned in confusion “Is that what you think we have?”

 

“Yeah, it’s not like anyone would want to be in a serious relationship with Loki of all people”

 

“Hahahahaha” Sigyn laughed loudly, a hand over her chest “How silly!”

 

“Right?” Natasha smiled “Relax, i’ll keep quiet. Lets go back now”

 

“You go ahead, i’ll use the refresher”

 

Natasha went back into the room and sat down in her previous spot, where May looked at her knowingly.

* * *

 

 

An hour later, they were all headed to their respective training facilities and Sigyn walked besides Loki far behind the rest of the group.

 

“So, the Widow thinks we’re having an affair” she said with a straight face

 

“Are you serious?” Loki swallowed a chuckle “Did she not see the ring hanging from your necklace?”

 

“Apparently the wristband is flashier, darling”

 

“Do you think she’ll go unconscious if i tell her we’re married?”

 

“Should we try and see?” she looked at him feigning innocence

 

“Oh my lovely wife”  Loki grinned deviously and took her fingers between his as they walked “And they think i’m the devious one…”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if you guys are curious, Barton was the one that fainted :P


End file.
